


A differnent type of family

by theladyinred



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinred/pseuds/theladyinred





	A differnent type of family

When I was 7 my life sucked because I had a brother that was 9, 9 was bigger then 7. My brothers name was David but if you looked at us you wouldn’t know we were related. I was black and he was white. We had different last names, mine was Adriane because that was my mom’s last name and David took our dad’s last name. David was big and mean and frankly dumb as shit. We were always in the same grade though. He hated it. The first time I was promoted up two grades; him and his friends took my pink Barbie bag (mom had bought it special because I did so well in school) and dumped it on the playground. They all took turns stomping on my stuff until everything was ground into the tar blacktop and then they tore the bag apart. I cried. David smiled while looked at me and said. “Fat freak.”

Then they laughed and walked away to get on the bus. David rode the bus and I rode a car home. I didn’t move from that spot though. Mom found me there, crying on the playground with all my stuff now a fine powder on the ground and pink Barbie backpack torn to shreds. She picked me up and carried me to the car and told me everything was gonna be okay. Mom called Paul (my dad) and they talked about what David did. I don’t know what they said but it made mom real mad. She stomped her foot and bit her nails until Stevie (mom’s boyfriend who always smelled like laundry soap) came in and rubbed her shoulders for her. He did that when she was really upset. Sometimes when I got B’s on test I tried really hard on he rubbed my shoulders too. It felt nice.

I fell asleep on the couch before mom stopped talking on the phone but when I woke up Stevie made me pancakes with strawberries and let me drink coffee with whipped cream. (I was only allowed to have that on special occasions) Mom and Stevie said we were going to move to Colorado were they had a special school for smart girls and Stevie’s family lived there. Grandnanny. (that’s what I called Stevie’s mom. She was nice and said I was her grandbaby no matter what.) 

Stevie asked me how that made me feel because he was a therapist and he liked asking questions like that. I was really happy. Stevie asked if I wanted to say good-bye to Paul and David, Mom made a face like she does when scooter our rabbit poops on the floor but she didn’t say anything. I said no. I didn’t even miss David because he was 9 and that was much bigger the my 7 and when your bigger your meanier. 

I did call Paul before I left, he didn’t say much except some stuff I didn’t understand about Stevie. Paul hated Him. Steve said Paul was afraid of his feelings.  
I made a few corrections

That was the last time I saw Paul and David for a long time. I wrote Paul letters and I never asked about David and Paul never mentioned him. Time passed and I made friends at my school, The Greenwich Academy for the Talented and Gifted. Mom and Stevie got married but they never had anymore kids and when I turned 10 I stared calling Stevie dad. He cried. I stopped calling Paul when I was 10 ½. 

When I was 16 mom picked me up from school early with two iced vente Caramel Macchiatos with whipped crème. At first I thought someone died.   
“David is having a rough time with Paul.”

“Who?” I was generally confused. Who the fuck was David and for that matter who the fuck was Paul and why the fuck should I care?

Mom sighed. “Your brother and dad.”

It was the first time I had thought about them since in almost 6 years. Mom told me that David had called mom hoping Stevie could help him with some stuff that Paul was unable and unwilling to. Mom and Stevie said they wanted me to go to Lima and live with Paul for the year to give David a support. I thought of my Barbie backpack. I said no.  
48 hours and one large bribe later I was in Lima Ohio inside the William McKinley High school cafeteria with a schedule and an updated picture of David (courtesy of some late night facebook stalking). 

It was really simple to find David once I knew all the seniors had the same lunch, I just had to look for the table with all the jocks and sluts (also know as cheerleaders to some).

I hadn’t really rehearsed what I was going to say to him once I saw him, mostly because this still mostly felt like a dream (a bad one) that I was going to wake up from. Now though he sat in front of me and I was frozen. Fortunately he chose that exact moment to turn around.

He saw me. He knew who I was.

“Ashley?”

I suddenly was 7 and angry and I heard “Fat freak” like a mantra. So…. 

 

I punched that bastard in the nose.


End file.
